Chaotica
by mph10
Summary: Chap 3 FINALLY up after long hiatusdamn school.... Full sum inside. Lots of SangoMiroku fluff in this chapter. As always, R&R.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Obvious stuff; I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else associated with IY. Any other characters/places are mine and mine alone. So piss off :P

"" character speech

'' quotes in character speech

Italics thoughts, except in character speech where it equals emphasis.

**Chaotica**

**Summary**: Inuyasha and co. thought that Naraku was the worst of their worries. Feudal Japan thought that youkai were the biggest problem. Both were mistaken, as the past, present, and possible future is thrown into chaos as a rift is open between worlds. New foes are made, unlikely alliances formed, and friendship and love is put to unthinkable tests. What will become of the world as it is plunged into the chaos of war?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

"INUYAASSSHAAAA! OSUWARI!"

"Houshiiiii-saaaamaaa…"

Typical day, typical conversation. Shippou couldn't help but sigh as his family went through the motions and routines of the day, and it wasn't even noon yet. Inuyasha was bitching and moaning about Kagome wanting to return to her own time for another one of her "stupid tests", and Miroku was being his lecherous self as Sango giggled at her friend from the future as she promptly planted an annoyed hanyou into the ground.

Ah yes; Shippou sighed and yet, smiled at the same time. The kitsune did indeed consider the rag-tag group of adventurers to be his surrogate family; he even called Kagome "mommy" on occasion. Their infighting was simply their way of showing affection for one another.

"Sango, I assure you: I had no intention of groping you this time. My hand merely brushed against your most sumptuous bottom as I was standing up…", a certain monk said, with a red hand print already on his face.

"Houshi-sama, I'm _sure_ you didn't mean anything by it, but please," she replied through gritted teeth, "_try_ to refrain from 'brushing' up against me in the future, ne?" she stood as she finished her sentence, reinforcing the last word with placing her hand on Miroku's head for leverage as she stood.

The poor monk was shoved into the ground in the process, looking very Inuyasha esque. Of course, a goofy smile was still planted on his face as he pried himself up from the forest floor. At this point, both girls had stomped off, with Shippou and Kirara in tow. Miroku had begun to follow them until a strong arm gripped his. He looked down and noticed a red kimono and a clawed hand.

"You know bozou," Inuyasha said, "we're both pretty damn screwed."

Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How do you figure Inuyasha?"

"Well for starters, Kagome can just say you-know-what and I'm done for. And then there's Sango and her hand of doom, which we both know will always keep your perverted ass in line. As much as we may hate to admit it, the girls walking in front of us have us pretty firmly under their control," the hanyou concluded with a sigh.

"Inuyasha, I've never quite heard you so defeated…"

"Well what the hell do you _expect_ me to say! When a bitch puts a controlling spell under you, then you can piss and moan!"

"WHAT did you say Inuyasha?" a very perturbed Kagome yelled back at the men of the group.

"I called you a wench! So what are you gonn- GACK!"

Once again, Inuyasha's face met Mr. Dirt, and to say the least pleasantries were not exchanged.

"You know Inuyasha," Miroku kneeled down to try and console his friend, "you could do with a few pointers on how to deal with women. Perhaps I could offer my expertise?"

"And what expertise is that Houshi-sama?" Sango suddenly appeared next to the now deathly pale monk, hirakotsu being brandished in a familiar "whack-on-the-noggin" way.

"Ah, precious Sango, I have no idea what you are talking about. I merely meant that Inuyasha should learn to-" with a swift and sudden conk, the houshi joined his friend on the cold ground.

A now very pissed off Sango stomped her way back to Kagome and a frightened Shippou.

"You know, if you two had any brains at all, you would _not_ talk to me or Sango for the greater part of the day!" an equally pissed off Kagome shouted back.

Shippou might've been wrong; today was definitely going to suck more than other days. It wasn't even noon yet, and Inuyasha had been sat twice, Miroku slapped once and hit on the head with hirakotsu once, and Shippou was quite sure Kagome and Sango had headaches now.

Yes indeed, this could be a long assed day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was always the part of the job he hated; the part where he figured he had won the day and somehow ended up running for his sorry ass.

_Bloody dragon._

Alaryn suddenly wished he had more flash powder. LOTS of flash powder. Being chased by a raging dragon-kin was not his idea of a fresh start to the morning.

_Come on then, its not I stole the bastards first born! Just…his oh-so lovely sword…_

Yup, this was the part of the job he hated; dodging dragon flame and worse, smelling the breath of dragons.

_Ada be there or I will haunt you in your next life, I swear it._

With a quick bound over a log, a Michael Jordan like leap into the air, followed by a somersault up and onto the limb of a tree, the rogue had narrowly escaped the snapping jaws of a twenty foot giant lizard, which went skidding forward. The beast was barely able to stop itself with a powerful beat of its wings and raking of its claws on the soil.

"Alright then. Come on you bastard. You want it back? Come and get it you overgrown gecko!" Alaryn turned around and slapped his rump with his hand taunting the already angry dragon. The thing roared in anger and charged forward, prepared to char the Englishman into brisket.

_Oh boy. Please work please work please work…_ he drew his sword, his un-stolen sword, from his hip scabbard and prayed that the magic would actually work this time.

"L-lamnia armis murus!"

Sure enough, bright blue light enveloped the blade, and the dragon-kin found itself snapping and mauling at a blue-white barrier, keeping the human safe. This enraged the beast further, and it slowly began to tear its way through the weakening magic.

"Dammit! Adahlia where are you!"

As if on command, the dragon-kin suddenly backed up and shook it's head from side to side, as if trying to shake off a deep sleep. Alaryn noticed that it's eyes were starting to glaze over, and the thing fell to the earth with a great 'thump', clearly in a deep slumber.

He thenheard a light, girly giggle from not too far away.

"You know, I thought you would've learned by now to not steal from dragons." a girl appearing in her early twenties stepped out from behind a tree, her hands still glowing a slight hue of green. She wore a tunic made of deep purple, almost black, leather and a heavy, but comfortable looking, matching dress. In her hands was a long polished staff with a small iron cross at the tip. She flung her shoulder length violet over her shoulder and giggled again as her human companion clumsily made his way down from the tree.

"Up a tree again, Alaryn?" she inquired. The look that the human gave the elf was enough to make her flat out laugh now, a sound which was very pleasant to the ears. Alaryn couldn't help but smile at hearing her laugh; he always loved to hear his lovely 'girl elf' laugh.

"Ok girl elf, you once again saved my ass," he mock bowed his thanks, "now tell me. How much cash can we offa _this_!" he sheathed his own blade and presented her with the sword and scabbard he stole from the dragon, which he had slung over his shoulder in his haste to make his escape.

Adahlia examined the scabbard, and drew the blade, which was brilliant in its own right: the blade was polished and had a seemingly golden hilt, and was indeed quite sharp. Alaryn looked like a kid in a candy store while Adahlia looked unimpressed.

She finally sighed. "Sorry my friend, but I would do better to disenchant this than you would do to sell it. Not much power lies in this blade. The dragon-kin probably took it because it looked pretty."

She motioned over to the snoring thing with the sword before sliding it back into its scabbard. Alaryn looked completely crushed.

"Just a second now…you're telling me I just spent a good hour running all willy-nilly from one very pissed off dragon for a _blank sword_?" he asked exasperatingly.

The elf hugged her friend. "Yes."

"I think we need to find a town, elf girl. It is time for the Englishman to get drunk."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The great Sesshomaru-sama sniffed the air; something smelt…odd. Not quite dangerous or worthy of his attention, just odd. Different.

"Uh, Sesshomaru-sama, why are we stopping?" the servant asked.

Without a word, Sesshomaru suddenly pivoted on his right heel and started heading in the direction of the odd smell.

"Matte, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin followed the youkai into the underbrush.

"Sesshomaru-samaaaa!" was Jaken's following call.

As the youkai entered another clearing, he noticed a man in dark purple robes and a purple hood over his head was crouched down examining the ground apparently. He could now smell he was indeed a human, but something still didn't seem right.

As soon as the man stood and turned around to look at Sesshomaru, he immediately could see why; the man's eyes were glowing red.

"Sesshomaru-sama…?" came Rin's frightened question.

"Jaken," the youkai said in his monotone voice, "take Rin and Ai-Un to safety. Hide. I do not want the girl to witness what I am going to do to this ningen."

Jaken nodded and took Rin and Ai-Un to a seemingly safe distance, behind some trees and bushes. All three peeked out at their lord as he drew Tokijin.

"Why have you summoned this Sesshomaru?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's all for the prologue. Good/bad? Confusing, I'm sure, but I wanted to introduce two VERY important characters...trust me on this one folks :P The story will pick up in later chapters as the glowy red-eyed guy battles with fluffy-meister. Oh damn…I gave away part of **Chapter 1:** **Thule, the Warlock **(SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION). Review people!

-M.

Lamnia armis murus: Latin for "sword of barriers." The "armis" is actually the "of" in "to take by force of."


	2. Chapter 1: Thule, the Warlock

-1Disclaimer: Obvious stuff; I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else associated with IY. Any other characters/places are mine and mine alone, unless stated otherwise. So piss off :P

REVIEW PEOPLE!

"" character speech

'' quotes in character speech

Italics equals thoughts, except in character speech where it equals emphasis.

**Chaotica**

**Summary**: Inuyasha and co. thought that Naraku was the worst of their worries. Feudal Japan thought that youkai were the biggest problem. Both were mistaken, as the past, present, and possible future is thrown into chaos as a rift is open between worlds. New foes are made, unlikely alliances formed, and friendship and love is put to unthinkable tests. What will become of the world as it is plunged into the chaos of war?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Thule, the Warlock**

"_And I heard as it were;_

_The noise of thunder,_

_One of the four beasts saying_

_'come and see', and I saw_

_And behold, a White Horse…"_

Johnny Cash - "When the Man Comes Around"

The day had gone relatively better than expected. Well, for Shippou at least: he napped most of the trip on the basket of Kagome's bike, not paying much attention to the bickering that was going on around him. He awoken when they happened upon a small village.

"Finally! Maybe we actually rest at an inn tonight?" Kagome asked, sweetly looking at Inuyasha.

"Keh! Hell no! We aint stoppin' here," he replied gruffly.

Kagome did her best to give her impression of puppy dog eyes as she stepped in front of him and looked at him with a slight blush.

Inuyasha suddenly decided to pull a Sango and turned beet red himself.

"F-fine! I'm sure there's a youkai around here anyways! Kagome! Can you sense any jewel shards?" his words seem to stumble out.

The last sentence seemed to break the girl out of her trance, "As a matter of fact…there is something a little further north of here," she pointed in the direction she sensed something.

"I felt it too, Kagome-sama," Miroku said, walking up next to her, "something…I don't know. It just doesn't…feel right?" he sounded quite confused.

"Tell me about it." Kagome said quietly.

"Keh! Well we had better go investigate. If it is a youkai, the people of the village will only let us stay here if we kill the damn thing." Inuyasha put his hands behind his head and started walking through the village, past the inn.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome complained, "Its way too dark right now to go youkai hunting, and besides…my feet hurt." she emphasized this by lifting a leg and rubbing the sole of her foot.

Inuyasha let out a harsh sigh.

"FINE! We will stay here tonight!" he stormed off opposite of the town grumbling something about "weak ningen" and "stupid girls."

Kagome smiled wickedly, "Oh Inuyaaassshaa?"

"WHAT?"

"Osuwari."

The cursing could be heard throughout the village as candles were lit and already asleep villagers rushed out of their homes to see who was getting murdered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With some convincing, Miroku was able to talk the head of the inn to accommodate a monk, a taijiya, a very odd looking girl, two youkai and a hanyou.

"And…you will investigate this youkai menace?" the innkeeper said with a raised eyebrow.

"Investigate and destroy it for you," Miroku said with a smile, "surely you can trust the words of a humble servant of Buddha?"

With that, the innkeeper's expression lightened, and he smiled somewhat.

"Yes, I suppose I can. You all look tired and hungry anyways," he said with a smile. He then motioned for them to enter, and showed them the way to their respective rooms.

"So, my beautiful Sango," Miroku said as he intercepted the taijiya, "can I assume you and I will be sharing a room tonight?" he finished with a grin and mock attitude of innocence.

Sango suddenly found the floor very interesting as her fists clenched, and her face was flush. She was about to send the houshi through the roof of the inn until…

"Well, I don't see why you two wouldn't share a room," the innkeeper interrupted, "wouldn't it be odd for a husband and wife to not share a room together?"

If there was a new shade of red to be discovered, it would most likely be named "Sango." Miroku played along with the dimwit innkeeper as he put his arm around the quivering girl.

"Of course we're going to share a room together! Its just I love seeing her blush like that!" Miroku finished with a triumphant smile on his face. Little did Sango know that the houshi actually meant his last sentence.

Seeing this was quickly going to end in lots of violence, Kagome did a very very foolish thing, but one that ended up saving Sango, and Miroku's face from a vicious slapping, in the end.

"Uh, Miroku-sama you _can't_ stay with Sango-chan tonight! Remember she's uh, 'on her time?'" Kagome sputtered out.

_Oh Kami…Sango-chan I'm so sorry._

Sango turned ashen. She was going to kill them all. Painfully.

Miroku blinked, then realizing Kagome's insinuation, blushed himself.

_I…didn't know it was 'that' time of the month for Sango! No wonder she's been acting more aggressive towards punishing my cursed hand…_

Suddenly realizing he would be surely "punished" again, Miroku let go of Sango's shoulder as if it was made of ice and brought his hands up in a defensive fashion.

"If dearest Sango needs to be alone for this trying time, then I will surely comply to my sweet's demands!" Miroku said shakily, walking off towards the room him and Inuyasha would share for the evening.

Inuyasha simply stared with a raised eyebrow at the whole situation as Kagome tried in vain to get her still shaking friend to move towards her room away from the men.

_What's the big deal? Sango's not in heat, so I have no clue what Kagome is talking about. Keh. Stupid women._

With that, he wheeled around on his heels and began walking towards Miroku and his room till he felt a small tug on his pants.

"Inuyasha, what does Kagome mean when she says Sango is 'on her time?'" came a kitsune's innocent inquiry.

Inuyasha suddenly turned red as he choked out…

"Gur…uh…how am I supposed to know what it means! Ask one of the girls they're, the ones that know about it! Kagome! Y-you explain it to him!" he quickly retreated to his own room and slid the door shut, leaving an interested Shippou, a stone-form Sango, and a now blushing Kagome to fend for themselves.

Fantastic night this had turned out to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Whatach where yer goin', clumsly fool!" a very large, drunk man spouted at a very small sober Alaryn.

Sighing, the rogue sidestepped out the burly oaf's way as he bumbled past. Granted, he could've rendered the man unconscious in a heartbeat's time, but Adahlia would've let him have it later. She hated when he picked fights.

Oh, how Alaryn longed for the "glory days" of his young life, before he met the elf-girl, and no one stood in his way. He wasn't an evil man, per se, but merely one with no superiors, thus equating to a man with no laws. He was, after all, a rogue. A thief. In some people's minds, a traitor.

For this he was gloriously hunted by his own people. Over the years, a hefty price had accumulated on his head, and many bounty hunters and vigilantes had come after him. Most, if not all, had been firmly planted six feet underground by Alaryn. The decent ones at least. He did bury some people who had tried to kill him; the good men who were trying to provide for their communities or do their communities a "favor" by ridding the countryside of yet another heathen rogue. Of course, Alaryn had to kill these good men to stay alive himself. It was simply the way things worked. However, on the flip side, the ones who were greedy, zealous, or just plain evil, he left to rot above the ground. Alaryn honestly had lost track of how many men he had to kill for him to stay alive himself.

He smiled at his ability to survive, under any and all conditions.

_Let the bastards keep coming_, he thought as he ordered some drinks at the bar. _I'll just continue to do my own thing while they push up earth. _

He glanced over at a small table where an uncomfortable elf was fending off another would-be courtier. She was finally able to wave him off with a feeble laugh as she looked over at Alaryn, a true smile beginning to form on her face. Alaryn smiled back as the barkeep produced a mug of ale, and a small, dainty metal chalice with wine in it. He brought the drinks back to the table and gave the wine to Adahlia.

"Another ruffian trying to get in those lovely pants of yours?" he teased, running his leg up the inside of her dress. She stopped him by clamping her legs shut over his.

"You know that would never happen. Why do you tease me so?" she sounded almost hurt by his advance, but he knew better as he chuckled and she released his leg.

"Hey, I gotta watch out for my elf-girl somehow, eh?" he said, taking a drink of beer.

She reached over and gave him a smack on his head, spilling some of the contents on the mug on his wool vest. He gave her a small glare while she giggled. She reached out her hand and put it over his. He gave a small jump at her sudden show of affection.

"So," she said casually, "what do we do with that new sword?" she motioned to the blade on his back.

He sighed in reservation, "Wish I could tell ya. Suppose I can try to sell it to some silly sod blacksmith who knows nothing of enchantments. I could get a few gold, at the least," he frowned at this. All of a sudden, he thought of mentioning something to Adahlia, although he knew she probably wouldn't like it.

"You know, Ada," he began, "we _have _been traveling for quite some time now, non-stop almost. You can, if you'd like to of course, go back to Kel'dral to visit your father and kin?" he squeaked the last bit out, wincing as he noticed her face turn somber.

She removed her hand from his and started forming small circles on the rim of her cup. Her wine had become very interesting all of a sudden.

"You know I want to, but the question is, will he still accept me as his daughter?" she said quietly. This had always been the problem: Adahlia's father was a high-druid in her forest home of Kel'dral, and he was very…disapproving…of her choice to leave the grove and travel with a human. A very loud, rowdy and foul-mouthed human. Adahlia was semi frightened that he would go as far as banish her, but currently he was resigned to simply not speaking to her. And as for Alaryn…he flat out was banished from his territory.

This of course didn't bother him; it wasn't like Alaryn and Adahlia were lovers, and he had no intent of getting a stuck up old elf's blessing to allow Adahlia to travel with him. The choice was hers and hers alone, and Alaryn would be damned if he let anyone or anything take away the best friend he had ever had.

He reached forward and took both her hands in his.

"Listen Ada," he said softly, noticing her blush as he held her hands, "screw what your dad says you can and can't do, this is _your _life, and you should live it as _you _see fit. You still want to travel with me, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed.

"But! You still love your father, right?"

"Of course I do…" she said quietly.

"Then by all means, go and visit him. We could use a rest anyways. At least I could." he replied.

Adahlia sipped on her wine thoughtfully.

_If I can get father to accept my decision to be with a human, perhaps he will accept the decision that I…I…_

She suddenly got a look of resolve on her face; she decided it. Adahlia would take a few days of solitude to journey home and confront her father and his muteness. Alaryn noticed this and smirked knowingly.

He leaned back on his chair.

"I take it we part ways here?" he said almost sadly.

Adahlia blinked back into reality, "Huh? Only for a few days Alaryn…I'm not about to abandon you or anything," she laughed, "besides, we both know you'll just end up getting yourself killed without me, or worse."

Alaryn finished the rest of his beer, and stood up to leave.

"Exactly. Now lets go! You have a long journey ahead of you, Ada!" he began to scoot her towards the door.

"Hey, did you pay for this alcohol?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course! I paid the bartender at the bar. I just want you to get a good start on the road." he smiled as they got outside and put his hands on her shoulders, bringing her close to him in a hug.

She slowly hugged him back, still noticing how odd he was acting.

"Uhm…Alaryn…you do realize I can just hearth myself back to the glade my father owns? Meaning I can cut my travel time down to a few hours?" she asked, yawning, "Can't we just stay here tonight? I'm too tired to cast a spell anyways."

Alaryn opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a fuming barkeep storming out of the tavern. In his hand was a broken bottle, obviously to be used as a weapon.

"YOU!" he pointed at Alaryn, "You bastard! You didn't pay me! That wine was expensive!"

Adahlia's hand suddenly planted itself on Alaryn's cheek, leaving an oddly familiar red mark…

"Alaryn! You said you paid him!"

"Ow! Yeah, well…I didn't expect him to go all mental over a few drinks!"

Adahlia growled at the human, all the while the pair ignoring the raging man behind them.

Alaryn was barely able to dodge the swinging of the bottle. Barely.

"Well I think our welcome is worn out," he said with a slight frown, "time to go elf-girl!" he grabbed Adahlia's hand suddenly began running as far as possible from the tavern.

"Hey!" she squeaked in disagreement, "I thought you said I could visit my father?"

"Yeah, and you _will _once we survive this deranged barkeep!" Alaryn replied, dragging the none the none too willing elf with him.

Thus was the beginning of a great adventure, one that would shape the very way the world would be; all haphazardly thrown together by the swinging booze bottle of a pissed off bartender.

Fantastic night this hard turned out to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru looked the ningen in front of him up and down, although his eyes never strayed from the eyes of the being in front of him. They were haunting.

Of course the great and mighty Sesshomaru-sama was not daunted by such things as glowing eyes. He was a youkai. He knew no fear, as was not about to let a pathetic ningen put that emotion into his dictionary.

Still…

The fact that a human had glowing eyes was enough to make Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow. Perhaps the man had a Shikon shard? That would make sense.

"I will ask you again ningen; why have you summoned this Sesshomaru?" he asked coldly, "You have brought me here on purpose with your…tainted smell. What desire do you have? Be quick, for my patience for your kind is sorely lacking."

The dumb human smiled, actually _smiled_ at the great Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry," he said in a foreign dialect, "but I don't quite understand your question. Perhaps this would assist in our communication, yes?"

Sesshomaru looked quizzically at the man in front of him; he was quite obviously a foreigner to this land.

Before the great youkai could so much as blink, the human raised a hand, and turned the world white but for just a second. The youkai blinked away the fuzziness without showing any sort of reaction.

"There," the man said in a dialect Sesshomaru understood, "better?"

Sesshomaru glared at the petty ningen in front of him, so condescending in the way he carried himself.

"I'm sorry for not casting my speaking spell earlier," the man said in a heavy French accent, "but I foolishly forgot I was on another continent." he giggled at this, much to the disgust of Sesshomaru.

He made a deep curtsey/bow, which disgusted the youkai further. The bow was European, which made it clumsy and dishonorable. Sesshomaru thought it to be a mockery of true warriors.

"In any case, I believe introductions are in order. I am Jean-Prelechut Thule; but you will soon know me as 'master.'" again came the light-hearted giggle.

Sesshomaru growled, "I call no _ningen_ master. I will certainly not lower myself to bowing to something as wretched as you."

This caused the man to lower his hood, revealing shoulder length blonde hair.

"Ningen?" he asked, "Oh…that's what your race calls 'humans.'" He shrugged his shoulders.

"So base and disrespectful. Can't you call me by name at least?"

"You do not deserve the honor, nor do you deserve to walk this land; you are on my territory, and for the intrusion you will now fall by my hand." Sesshomaru surged forward, Tokijin raised ready to strike the weakling down…

Until he found he could not move. He grunted, strained, and huffed but he was frozen in mid-stride, one foot still above the ground.

"S-sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken almost yelped from the bush. Fortunately, Rin was able to silence him.

"Quiet Jaken-sama! Sesshomaru-sama needs to concentrate on his fight. He'll win like he always does!"

Jaken was about to tell the child to be quiet herself, till he heard Sesshomaru make an odd noise.

What Jaken saw caused him to weep for his poor master.

Thule had somehow levitated Sesshomaru a few feet above the ground, and enveloped him in a dark, violet beam of electrical energy. Sesshomaru's was in obvious pain, although the youkai's expression said otherwise.

"Hm. Curious," Thule said calmly, slowly stalking towards the incapacitated demon, "most would yelled out in anguish, or at least fury. Yet you are unlike other demons I have shackled. I can see I will have to employ the use of a outerling for this; perhaps even The Beast itself." he smiled wickedly at Sesshomaru before reaching forward and cupping his chin.

"You should feel honored that a warlock is going to such great depths to shackle a low-class demon such as yourself, _Sesshomaru_."

That caused the youkai to start paying attention to the man and not to his bindings. How in the hell did he know his name? Sesshomaru found he was still able to move his mouth, and so he spat on the man's face.

"Baka ningen. I will slay you and drink your blood before you 'shackle' me."

With a great growl, Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and he found he was now able to move his arms. With a sweep of his right, he dispelled whatever magic the ningen had over him as he softly hit the ground.

Thule laughed, a high pitched sound that was nearly as annoying as his incessant giggling.

"I am impressed, Sesshomaru. Your kind never ceases to amaze me."

"You will stop talking. Now."

Regaining full control of Tokijin, Sesshomaru brought the blade level with his chest as energy crackled around the blade of the sword. Earth moved, lightning flashed, and the ground shook as Sesshomaru unleashed his mightiest of attacks to quickly vanquish this new foe.

"Syou Ryuu Ha!"

As the electrical energy tore up the ground in front of Thule, his giggling never ceased.

"Thank you oh so much! That is precisely what I wanted you to do!" he screeched over the sound of the attack.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as Thule extended both hands and proceeded to chant softly. Sesshomaru's Syou Ryuu Ha began to move in a somewhat slow motion before twisted in on itself, becoming little more than a crackling, snapping blue ball of demonic energy. With a snap of his fingers, Thule caused the attack to simply cease to exist.

Sesshomaru stood stunned. None had ever been able to withstand, dodge, or render the attack useless.

"Let me tell you something about warlocks, Sesshomaru," Thule began, as he dusted off his hands and robe, "we are the masters of demonology; the dark arts of shackling, controlling and manipulating demons to our very desires. Do you really think that by unleashing demonic energy at one you would be able to conquer one?" he shrugged and smiled a large smile at Sesshomaru.

"I have never even heard of such a thing as a 'warlock,'" he began, "but from the looks of it, you seem little more than a dark houshi. If demonic power does not effect you, then I will simply have to cut you down with Tokijin."

As Sesshomaru raised his blade again for another charge, Thule rolled up his sleeves.

This demon was going to make a powerful pet indeed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the night grew darker and deeper, Miroku's headache grew worse and worse. The air in the room he was trying to sleep in seemed stuffy and choking. When he couldn't take anymore, he sighed and rose, catching the attention of a semi-napping hanyou.

"I'm going for a walk. I have a headache and can't sleep," he said casually as he made his way towards the door.

A "keh" was the only response he got.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome groaned as she rubbed her left shoulder in an attempt to ease her tense muscles and throbbing temples, but to no avail.

"Ugh, I _hate_ having headaches. I can never think or sleep or do anything," she complained.

"Maybe you should go for a walk, Kagome-chan?" Sango offered, "Some fresh air might do your head good."

Kagome smiled at her friend and nodded. She rose and watched Shippou cuddling up with Kirara, both of them asleep. They both looked peaceful, as did Sango as her side rose and fell, attempting to fall asleep herself.

For once, things seemed right.

If only the girl knew how wrong she truly was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End o' chapter 2. Whew, that was a long one, eh? Expect most of them be about this length, if not _longer_.

Yea…this is gonna be a friggin book.

SO GIMME REVIEWS PEOPLE.

-M

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Preview of Chapter 2: **The Shackling**_

Sesshomaru was in dire need of a plan. Quickly. He was losing this battle as he had grossly underestimated his foe. He glanced over at where Jaken lay and Rin, still trying to awaken the dead or unconscious youkai. Sesshomaru couldn't decide yet what fate had befallen his ever-faithful disciple.

"You know, Sesshomaru," Thule began in a condescending way, "this could all be ended shortly and painlessly if you would only submit to my will. But no, you have chosen the path of most resistance, which is always the path of most _pain_." he ended the last word with a surprisingly fierce growl, and a mist formed around his hand.

Sesshomaru stood, prepared to face another onslaught of the horrific spell Thule had cast upon him. He wracked his brain to find something, anything, that would enable him to take the upper hand. This man was insanely powerful, yes, but was still a ningen; all Sesshomaru needed was one clean cut, and Thule would fall.

Unfortunately, the youkai never got such an opportunity.


	3. Chapter 2: The Shackling

Disclaimer: Obvious stuff; I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else associated with IY. Any other characters/places are mine and mine alone, unless stated otherwise. So piss off :P

REVIEW PEOPLE!

"" character speech

'' quotes in character speech

Italics equals thoughts, except in character speech where it equals emphasis.

**Chaotica**

**Summary**: Inuyasha and co. thought that Naraku was the worst of their worries. Feudal Japan thought that youkai were the biggest problem. Both were mistaken, as the past, present, and possible future is thrown into chaos as a rift is open between worlds. New foes are made, unlikely alliances formed, and friendship and love is put to unthinkable tests. What will become of the world as it is plunged into the chaos of war?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: The Shackling**

"Hey," came a soft female voice, breaking Miroku out of his stupor: he was rubbing his temple with his left index and middle finger to try and ease the headache he had. He had somehow gotten a huge kink in his shoulder, and was rubbing it with his cursed hand.

Miroku turned his head to see a smiling Kagome.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, sounding tired herself. What was she doing up at this hour?

"Yea. I have a pretty rough headache. That and my right shoulder is tight for some reason." he winced but made no other visible action of pain.

Kagome's eyebrow raised, "You have a headache too?" she asked curiously.

Now it was the houshi's turn to raise his own brow, "Yes. You mean you also have a headahce?"

The girl nodded.

"More like a dull ache though. I figured some fresh air would do me some good when I saw you up. You looked to be thinking about something and rubbing your head, so I thought I'd come over and see if everything is ok?" she asked, slightly worried.

Miroku smiled warmly at his friend.

"If the beautiful Kagome-sama is worried for me, she needs to worry not; I can assure her I am fine."

Kagome smiled larger through the small blush she had unknowingly acquired.

"Great to hear. But…well I could give you some aspirin for your headache," she looked over at an obviously confused Miroku. "Uhm…think of it as a painkiller, something that will ease your headache and your muscle ache too."

"Ah," Miroku nodded in understanding. "That would be grand Kagome-sama." he said as he followed her back to her and Sango's room.

Upon arriving in the room, Sango looked up at Miroku with a slightly screwed up face, but didn't say anything.

Kagome led Miroku to her case of medical supplies. A slightly worried look came over Sango's face suddenly.

"Houshi-sama, are you alright?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

Miroku waved her off.

"I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache is all." he replied.

"Here Miroku-sama," Kagome said, "take these and call me in the morning." she laughed at her own joke while getting confused looks from her friends.

She sighed.

"Nevermind." she said defeated, rubbing her head as she took two aspirin as well. "I think I'm going to go back outside for awhile, maybe go for a walk. You gonna behave yourself while I'm gone, you two?" she winked at Miroku and Sango, causing the girl to blush and the houshi to smile.

"I shall treat the lovely Sango with the attention she deserves." he chuckled hearing Sango choke on some words.

"That's what I'm scared of," Kagome sighed, "be good Miroku!" she said as she slipped outside.

Miroku noticed she started heading towards the direction of his own room.

_Hmm…obviously she wants to spend time with Inuyasha. I wonder why she simply did not say so?_

He shrugged and rubbed his neck, which was still slightly throbbing.

"You had better not try anything, hentai houshi." he heard Sango growl from behind him.

He turned around and looked at Sango with drooping eyes.

"Sango, I can assure you that even though I would like nothing more than to feel you right now, my head could not take the retribution you would deal out." he frowned.

Sango's eyes narrowed as she stood up and walked towards Miroku. The monk raised an eyebrow and backed away slightly when she jutted out a damning finger and pointed it at his nose.

"I knew you were lying to me. Something is wrong. You took Kagome's futuristic medicine. What's going on Houshi-sama?" she scolded him, looking very much like a mother. Miroku found this very disheartening.

He decided to tell her the truth, it was just a little headache after all.

"Well, I'm very tense in my neck and shoulders, and I have a headache. I couldn't sleep and I went for a walk and met up with Kagome-sama." he replied.

Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you just come to me to begin with?" she asked, sounding slightly hurt, and slightly miffed at the same time.

Now it was Miroku's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Because you would've probably made it worse?"

Sango looked genuinely hurt now. Miroku sighed.

"Sorry Sango. I didn't mean it the way you thought I meant it."

"It's ok houshi-sama. I think I can still do something to make you feel better though."

Miroku's heart suddenly began to race.

"Really? What would that be dear Sango?" he asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Get your head out of the gutter, houshi-sama," Sango snapped at him, then calming, continued "Now come and sit in front of me." she plopped down on her futon and motioned for him to join her.

Miroku complied, slowly, and sat down in front of the taijiya crossing his legs. He tensed up as he felt her hands come up and contour themselves to his shoulder muscles. She scooted a little closer, and whispered in Miroku's ear:

"Calm down Houshi-sama," she spoke above a whisper, but barely, "I'm not going to hit you. Not unless you try anything."

Miroku chuckled slightly and patted the girl's hand.

"I won't. Continue, please."

Sango made a noise that Miroku took as a "yes" and relaxed his shoulders as she began to rub out the tenseness.

_Dear Kami…this feels fantastic._

Miroku's thoughts were swooning; he literally couldn't remember the last time he had a massage. Well, he _could_, but this was Sango. That simple fact made the experience more memorable than any night he spent at a tea house with a geisha.

He lowered his head so his chin was almost resting on his sternum, closed his eyes, and began to drift off into sleep.

Sango, of course, started to notice this, but continued working the kink out of Miroku's shoulder; he wasn't lying when he said it was tense.

"S-sango…" Miroku said sleepily, causing the taijiya to jump.

"Yes, houshi-sama?" came her shaky reply as she stopped her massage.

"Thank you," he said, lolling his head to one side to look at her, "how did you learn to do this, if you don't mind my asking? And please don't stop."

She continued on with a blush, craning her head up to think exactly how to explain her talent.

"Well," she started, "I am a warrior you know. After long practices, it was only natural that I would get muscle sores and tension problems. And obviously you don't want to go into battle when you don't have full function of your muscles." she shrugged as she finished the thought.

"I don't know," she said plainly, "I guess you could say this kind of comes natural?"

"Mmf…" was all the reply she got.

With a slight giggle she worked her hands around Miroku's neck and temple, hoping it would ease his headache.

"Still have that headache?"

The monk nodded slowly.

"Ok. This might help. It helps me at least."

She slowly worked her fingers around the monk's temple, then caressed her way down his cheeks to the muscles around his neck and worked those in slow fluid motions as well. After awhile, she switched back to his shoulder muscles and popped another kink.

She winced at the sound.

_Poor housi-sama. I had no idea he was this tense. But…with a curse like the kazanna, I can understand why._

Sango was abruptly brought out from her thoughts by a sudden increase in weight on her front side. She looked down and saw that Miroku had, indeed, fallen asleep right on her.

Of course the blush came, but so did a sense of odd satisfaction; she had relaxed him to the point of causing him to fall asleep. This brought her a small sense of joy, one which she wasn't quite sure she liked to much. It was about time for Miroku to go back to his room.

"Hey, housi-sama," she whispered, trying to rouse him, "wake up. You can't stay here."

What happened next was most unexpected: Miroku rolled over causing Sango to tumble down on the futon they were sitting on and he successfully used her mid-section as a pillow. Thankfully he didn't land on her chest, but the top of his head was grazing the underside of her breasts.

This made Sango very very uncomfortable. She sat up and was about to thump the man on the head when she looked at him. His face was pointed towards the ceiling, so she could see it in the candlelight. He looked…peaceful. Almost boyish in the way he slept. Some of his bangs fell over his eyes as he slept, causing him to stir slightly to get it out of his face. Sango's hand unintentionally shot forward as she pushed the hair out of the way for him, then her fingers slowly caressed his cheek, eliciting a appreciative grunt from the sleeping man.

Sango smiled slightly at this and suddenly realized what was happening; she had Miroku, of all people, asleep on her lap. Her heart starting pounding in her chest, and she just couldn't bring herself to move the person that was so close to her.

"I can't believe I'm letting this happen…" she said to herself. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

She sat down and pulled the furs that were used as a blanket around her and the monk while running her fingers through the sleeping figure's hair.

_Houshi-sama…_

She tried to relax herself, and found that her breathing coincided with Miroku's eventually as she drifted off to slumber herself, cradling the hentai houshi she had to come to fall in love with.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stared dumbfounded at the sight before him, while a blushing Kagome covered her mouth with both hands.

Miroku had his face buried in the area just above Sango's chest while one of her hands was on the back of his head, behind his ear. Her other hand was lost in the blanket that covered them both. They were both still in their sleeping clothes, so nothing…physical…had happened between the two. Inuyasha couldn't smell it at least, although he still crinkled his nose before he turned back to Kagome.

"Oy. Think we should let this go on any longer?" he asked rather gruffly.

"Shh! Inuyasha don't wake them!" Kagome quickly shushed him.

"Keh." was all the reply that came, though it sounded oddly quiet, for Inuyasha at least. He then turned and headed out of the room, leaving the sleeping couple to their own devices.

Kagome giggled slightly before heading out to follow Inuyasha; after the night she spent with him, she wanted more time alone with him. She hadn't quite come clean with her feelings yet, but she had a good idea that he shared them. A good deal of rather deep conversation occurred between her and Inuyasha before she fell asleep in his arms; much Miroku had done here with Sango. Her and the hanyou discussed what would occur after Naraku was defeated, and the Shikon-no-Tama finally reassembled.

Kagome had straight up told Inuyasha she would plan on staying with him even after this was completed.

Inuyasha, taken aback by this promise, could do nothing hold the girl and thank her for that. He had, secretly of course, wanted just this. He decided to let some of his more human side show and opened up to Kagome and told the girl just that, which resulted in her crying silently into his kesa as he held her till the wee hours, when she fell asleep on him.

She had awoke the next morning to find a snoozing hanyou nuzzled into her hair.

Kagome turned around before she exited the room and sighed sweetly at the still sleeping Miroku and Sango; she prayed that the previous night would spark a new plateau that the group could attain, and the love that they all shared would finally be made known between them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was in dire need of a plan. Quickly. He was losing this battle as he had grossly underestimated his foe. He glanced over at where Jaken lay and Rin, still trying to awaken the dead or unconscious youkai. Sesshomaru couldn't decide yet what fate had befallen his ever-faithful disciple.

"You know, Sesshomaru," Thule began in a condescending way, "this could all be ended shortly and painlessly if you would only submit to my will. But no, you have chosen the path of most resistance, which is always the path of most _pain_." he ended the last word with a surprisingly fierce growl, and a mist formed around his hand.

Sesshomaru stood, prepared to face another onslaught of the horrific spell Thule had cast upon him. He wracked his brain to find something, anything, that would enable him to take the upper hand. This man was insanely powerful, yes, but was still a ningen; all Sesshomaru needed was one clean cut, and Thule would fall.

Unfortunately, the youkai never got such an opportunity.

Sesshomaru charged, Thule extended his hand, and the purple mist that surrounded Thule's hand instantly surrounded Sesshomaru.

White hot pain seared through Sesshomaru as he was reduced to mere stumbling as his sword hand feebly flopped in front of him. He lurched forward and fell to a knee propped up by Tokijin's blade implanting in the ground.

This was not boding well indeed.

Jaken was paralyzed. Never before in all his travels had he ever seen his Lord so defeated: not fighting Inuyasha, or even the Sword of Hell, SouUnga, had Sesshomaru been so taxed. Rin was sobbing into her hands, afraid to look at the outcome of the battle. She suddenly turned and fled to Au-Un and wept into his scales.

Thule's insane cackle pierced the night air like the stench of rotten eggs.

"I see that you're finally starting to succumb to the curse of agony." he cackled. "Not only does the curse affect you physically, but also mentally. I can see that your mind is ready to fall as well as your body. Shadow magic has a tendency to do that."

With a grand flutter of his fingers, he extended both arms outwards.

"And now, Sesshomaru, you will become _mine_." He slowly, achingly almost, raised his arms skyward as mist once again enveloped him, except this time it rose from his feet, twirling and snaking around his legs and torso till it reached his eyes, where the red glow was replaced by a blue hue; one that almost seemed purple like the mist from his curse that caused the mighty Sesshomaru to buckle.

And yet the youkai still relented. He was, after all, Sesshomaru-sama. He would not fall to a ningen.

"This Sesshomaru…" he began slowly, wobbling to his feet, still raising Tokijin in defiance, "belongs to no man!"

The youkai surged forward with relentless speed and deadly intent.

However this was still not enough to quell the beast which Thule had awakened.

Before Sesshomaru could even so much as take a step, bright electricity arched up around Thule and pierced through the air, howling and crackling it's own tune. It parted the skies and seemed to pierce the heavens themselves, as darkness spread from the point it made the clouds scatter.

Thule's cackle turned into all out laughter.

"I now summon you, KalDrast," he yelled at no one in particular. Sesshomaru felt as if he was charging through water, yet he still churned forwards. "Voidwalker of the Outside, your master from the Inside calls to you! Shackle this demon!"

Sesshomaru's legs felt like lead. He slowed to a snail's pace, then stopped moving, even though his muscles told him otherwise.

Then a gale of wind erupted from beneath Sesshomaru, and he was flying upwards into the air at alarming speed. He had to shut his eyes, for the sheer wind velocity was causing his eyes to feel like needles were piercing them.

He heard Thule's laugh taunt him, engulf him. How he hated ningen. How he especially hated this man.

"POWER!" came Thule's screech. "UNLIMITED POWER!"

Painfully, Sesshomaru opened one eye. The other one went wide with terror as Sesshomaru suddenly saw himself staring straight down the gullet of something that looked akin to an octopus' beak, surrounded by tentacles and barbs of all shapes and sizes. He could see demons inside the throat and mouth of the great beast, but could not possibly identify them.

The last thing the youkai saw before darkness was this scene. The last thing he heard before darkness were Jaken and Rin calling his name from far below.

The great Sesshomaru had been defeated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango awoke before Miroku did. This could have been considered either a good or a bad thing, as the position they were in had changed since Inuyasha and Kagome left: it was she now resting peacefully on his chest while he held her with his left hand, his cursed hand was placed carefully away from her, pointed towards the ground.

She sat up a bit and smiled slightly before sighing and sinking back into his chest, taking in his smell in the process. She had always adored the way Miroku smelled; strong, musky, but not unpleasant. Not in the least. Miroku smelled like Miroku, and that in itself held more attraction than any other man. Sure, he had experimented with some of the perfumes and scents Kagome had brought back from her time, and Sango had to admit he also smelled nice in those. However, none smelled quite as "pure" as his own scent, which Sango preferred over all others.

She groaned slightly. She wouldn't be able to fall asleep. Of course it was only fair that if she couldn't sleep, neither could he. She balled a fist and playfully bashed Miroku on his chest.

"Hey." she said sleepily, "Wake up, houshi-sama. It's late and we need to get going."

He groaned his displeasure and held her now with both arms.

"But I so love staying here with you in my arms. When is the next time I will get an opportunity like this, dear Sango?" he said as he snuggled into her neck.

Sango, of course, responded by blushing a deep red.

She lightly rapped his head.

"Never if you keep up your hentai ways."

A frown crept over Miroku's face.

"I see." he said. "How unfortunate. Damn this cursed hand of mine."

Sango sighed again and suddenly bolted up, using Miroku's chest as leverage. He "oofed" as she did this.

"Houshi-sama! What if Inuyasha and Kagome-chan saw us?" her face suddenly turned flush. What if the two had actually seen her and Miroku together? Would they think that her and the hentai houshi were a couple now? They certainly were not!

But…

Sango wanted it. Of course she wanted to settle down with Miroku; she had told him that she would bear his children, and he had promised that once Naraku was defeated he would live her with as a husband.

So, if one thought about it, it was only natural for them to sleep together like they did. They were technically engaged. Sango mentally slapped herself for fretting so over something so trivial. Its not like the houshi had tried anything. She was broken out of her reverie by Miroku speaking.

"So what if they did see us Sango?" he asked curiously, "Would that shame you?" his voice lowered with the last question.

"Wh-what? What kind of a question is that, houshi-sama?" she asked shakily.

He shimmied out from underneath her. "A relevant one I think."

Sango bit her lip. She spoke barely above a whisper.

"Of course I'm not ashamed of you, Miroku."

Miroku's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" he gasped out. "Did you just say my name Sango?"

Sango looked away and stood. "It's getting late houshi-sama, we should probably go find Inuyasha and Kagome-chan."

Miroku decided he would press her about it later. He nodded and also stood, gathering up his things in the process while Sango woke Kirara.

Then he blacked out as intense pressure and pain rocketed through his mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had left Miroku and Sango quite awhile ago, and neither of them had come out of "their" room yet. She had to admit she was curious what was going on, but she had Inuyasha, and he was enough to keep her mind off of the houshi and taijiya. Still, something didn't quite feel right. Not that she was worried about Miroku doing something lecherous and ruining the whole experience; she was quite sure he had already done that. She still decided that it was about time for them to get moving anyways. They did, after all, have a "youkai" menace to investigate. With a huff she got up off the floor where her and Inuyasha were lounging.

"I'll be right back, Inuyasha. I'm just going to gather up Sango-chan and Miroku-sama." she said, noticing his look.

"Keh."

She giggled at his inability to cover his worry for her.

She took a few steps before she felt woozy and stumbled a bit. Inuyasha was there to right her before she could even put a hand to her head.

"Kagome! Are you ok? Sit down again." he said in a hurried tone.

"I'm fine Inuyasha…" she lied. Her head felt like it going to explode.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha said as the girl passed out in his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap 2's finally done. Once again, sorry for the huuuge wait. School's been a bitch.

I'll try to update more often, depending on how things go with teh school.

Of course, reviews also help with the updating process. J

-M.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Preview of Chapter 3: **Mordant: Priest and Pirate King!**_

"Ok, this looks as good of a place as any." Alaryn said, sweating. He was able to shove Adahlia to the dock section of the town and was hiding behind some pallets of supplies. This town was small, and that meant few hiding spaces for the rogue. This made him very uncomfortable. What made the situation worse is that Ada was severely pissed at him.

Her scowl showed that simply enough.

As the town guards were peeking around the dock, Alaryn was getting more and more nervous. They were armed. Quite heavily too. He suddenly had an idea, although he had a feeling it would never work. Still, he tried anyways.

"Adahlia." he said, giving the elf a small startle. She was focused on him noticing her scowl, and his sudden mention of her name broke her of her concentration.

"What?" she hissed.

"I need you to shape shift and get on this boat here for us." he said pointing behind them.

"_What_?" she almost yelled it, but kept her voice at a harsh whisper.

"Can you please just do it? You can scowl at me all you want later and give me a tongue lashing too. And I'll listen this time. Just get on that boat and prowl around and see if its safe. Ok?" he begged.

She sighed. She knew he was right. If they didn't get out of this situation soon things were going to be grim indeed.

"Fine. Can't believe I'm saving your hide _again_." she growled.

Alaryn let loose a goofy smile as she slowly began to alter her form into that of a large panther. With the transformation complete, she became an off-black cat with white face paintings that came from the top of her left eye down to the base of her chin. A white dot adorned the center of her forehead. She looked at the smirking human and growled at him.

"Hey, don't bite me now. You can do that later." he almost laughed.

The cat/elf in front of him shook her head and began gathering shadows about her, till barely the silhouette of her form could be seen.

Slowly, she crept up towards the ship, knowing that the faulty eyes of the guardsmen and crew of the ship would never be able to detect her lithe form.


End file.
